Prestige
Prestige is a league-wide currency earned by League members through a wide variety of activities, including: *Defeating final bosses in level 30+ PvE instances *Completing PvP arenas/legends matches *Placing decorations and amenities in your personal base *Activating power cells *Purchasing Mainframe traits *Installing Generator Mods *Donating items to the League in your League Hall None of the above activities actually require that you do them with other League members. All Prestige gains are contributed individually. *For example, if four members of the same League get together and run through the same alert which is worth 300 Prestige, each member would individually earn 300 Prestige, meaning the League gets 1200 total Prestige. The same result could be obtained if each of those same four League members completed the same alert across four different groups of people that aren't in their same League. *The Prestige earned from PvE instances is based on the number of people intended to complete it. For example, 8-man instances reward over three times as much Prestige as solo instances. We also dynamically reduce the Prestige rewards if you are completing an instance of a lower tier than what your gear allows. *Each of the base-related sources of Prestige (decorations, amenities, power cells, Mainframe, and Generator Mods) are earned upon entering your base for the first time each week (reset at the same time as weekly loot lockouts). The Prestige for decorations and amenities can be earned once for each of your bases within the same reset period. For example, let's say you have two bases. *You enter your first base on Monday and get Prestige for how many decorations & amenities you have placed in that base, your power cell level, the Mainframe traits you have, and the Generator Mods you have installed. *You then enter your second base and get Prestige only for how many decorations & amenities you have placed in that base. *On Tuesday, you enter both your first and second base again, but get no Prestige from either because the reset hasn't happened yet. *On Thursday, you enter your second base once more after the reset early in the morning. This time you once again get Prestige for how many decorations & amenities you have placed in that base, your power cell level, the Mainframe traits you have, and the Generator Mods you have installed. *You then enter your first base and get Prestige only for how many decorations & amenities you have placed in that base. Prestige can be spent on: *Creating a League Hall *Relocating a League Hall *Proficiencies (new League-wide bonuses) *Expanding the League Bank *Unlocking individual Statuaries (a feature of League Halls) Quick Additional Facts: *Everything that Prestige can be spent on (other than League Hall creation) must be purchased within a League Hall. *There is a weekly maximum for how much Prestige a League can earn (reset at the same time as weekly loot lockouts). *As the League approaches the weekly maximum, Prestige earnings suffer diminishing returns. *The weekly maximum is set such that in general, you must sacrifice the purchase of some Proficiencies if you want to spend your Prestige elsewhere. However, if you are hitting the maximum every week, you can maintain all 13 Proficiencies and still end up with a bit of Prestige to spend elsewhere. *There is a total maximum for how much Prestige a League can store. *Only League members with the "Can Spend Prestige" permission may spend Prestige. Prestige Caps *Weekly Soft Cap (where diminishing returns kick in) - 62,500 *Weekly Hard Cap - 81,250 *Total Storage Cap - 400,000 Base Walk In Values Per Thing *Power Cells - 19 *Mainframe Upgrade 1s - 7 *Mainframe Upgrade 2s - 9 *Mainframe Boost 1s - 11 *Mainframe Boost 2s - 13 *Generator Mods - 8 *Amenities - 8.5 *Decorations - 0.3 PvE Instance Completion *Solo – 100 *Duo – 125 *4-Man – 300 *8-Man - 400 PvP *Wins - 7 *Losses - 3 Tribute Sale value is multiplied by that number to get the Prestige value. Anything that would be worth less than 1 is worth no Prestige. *Cash - 0.00078 *Marks of Triumph - 0.00447 *Symbols of Power - 1 *Marks of Fury - 7 *Marks of Valor - 1 *Marks of Legend - 11 Donate *Decorations - 3 Costs *League Hall Creation - 100,000 *League Hall Location - 25,000 (default) *Sea of Tranquility, Tycho Crater - 50,000 *Proficiencies - 25,000 *Statuaries - 10,000 *Bank Slot Row #2/Tab #2 - 25,000 *Bank Slot Row #3/Tab #3 - 35,000 *Bank Slot Row #4/Tab #4 - 50,000 *Bank Slot Row #5 - 75,000 Prestige gained in PvE instances Quick facts: *No Prestige is earned from sub-level 30 PvE instances. *Prestige is earned from the same loot tables that award other normal loot from the final bosses, so if you're locked out, you will not gain Prestige. *The minimum combat ratings that determined when and how Prestige was reduced in PvE instances weren't quite what we intended. *There is no penalty to Prestige earned from PvE instances with final bosses of a higher CR than you. When you defeat a boss that rewards Prestige, your CR is compared to the boss's CR to determine if there should be a reduction in actual Prestige earned. The system consults the following table to place you and the NPC within bands of combat ratings: Tier: MinCR - MaxCR ''' *Pre-30: 0 - 29 *Tier 1: 30 - 55 *Tier 2: 56 - 79 *Tier 3: 80 - 88 *Tier 4: 89 - 93 *Tier 5: 94 - 105 *Tier 6: 106+ This chart corresponds with the final CR for each tier and will generally be the CR of the bosses in each of those tiers. Basically if you are higher than the CR for the Tier, but lower than the next one, that is your Tier. This is for both your CR and any boss. For example. If you are CR 83, you are considered Tier 3. This is because you are greater than or equal to 80 but less than 89. Another example is if you are CR 105, you are Tier 5. This is because you are greater than 94, but less than 106. The percentage of Prestige you earn in content below your current Tier is based on the the number of Tiers higher you are than the Boss. '''Band Difference - Multiplier *1 - 75% *2 - 25% *3 - 10% If you are three or more Tiers higher than the boss, you get one point of prestige. See also *Token of Prestige x 100 Category:League Halls Category:Prestige